


Dom. Cielo. Luna.

by starkmaximoffs



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Guardian Angel, Moon, NaTzu - Freeform, Sky - Freeform, forbiddenlove, ship natzu 2k19, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkmaximoffs/pseuds/starkmaximoffs
Summary: Blaming herself for the death of her parents, Nayeon thinks she deserves the solitude that is slowly devouring her and the cold treatment her older sister is giving her. She has lost her best friend and continues to push everyone else away. Because, for her, she is a ticking time bomb that will soon self-destruct.Until one summer day, a mysterious stranger who claims to live in the haunted abandoned house next to hers appears and somehow, everything slowly begins to fall into place.Dom (The Sun)Cielo (The Sky)Luna (The Moon)Title: Dom. Cielo. Luna.Author: starkmaximoffsDate Started: April 13, 2019Date Finished: --





	1. INTRO

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo! I am now starting this new fanfic. I hope you enjoy reading this one as much as I enjoy writing and imagining it :) Feedback will be highly appreciated <3
> 
>  
> 
> Also, shoutout to Elle Ey, my number one supporter and most favorite fellow NaTzu warrior! I am waiting patiently for your OS :p 
> 
>  
> 
> #ShipNaTzu2k19

Staying outside until 2 in the morning had been a habit. Though it was a bad one, Nayeon couldn't help herself. Parties were everywhere and they were fun. Plus, what was there to lose aside from complete hours of sleep? She had grown used to getting 3 hours at most and having more than that had begun to feel foreign.

 

There was a piece of indie music playing in the background, lulling them to sleep. But Nayeon couldn't sleep, there was not enough time for her to spend in dreamland; she would be home in less than 2 minutes. The drive from Suho's didn't take too long considering they lived in the same village. It was a blast at Suho's, the guy was known for his enormous house and for being incapable of running out of money. At least thrice a month he would hold a party at his house, his parents couldn't care less. As long as he wasn't getting arrested, they were cool.

 

"Do you wanna come over for a while?" Nayeon asked, she turned her head from the dim view outside and looked at Momo.

 

"You know I can't, I have to go back as soon as possible. Every minute I spend roaming around here in this car is a risk." Momo answered jokingly which didn't fail to make Nayeon giggle.

 

Momo's parents were a little more strict than most of the people their age's. The girl would have to sneak out just to go with Nayeon to parties.

 

"Well, you have a point." Nayeon placed her elbow against the car window and propped her temple with her fist. "Next time let's spend our midnight at Jae's." Nayeon suggested.

 

"Are you for real? I am not even allowed to leave my room to have fresh air after 10 pm, and you want us to spend midnight at a diner?" Momo said, "This might be the last time I'm sneaking out. I can't keep lying to my parents."

 

"There she is, the good daughter." Nayeon chuckled, nudged Momo's shoulder with her hand. "Come on, think about it... you'll get to see your crush. Don't you have a crush on that cute waitress there?" She teased.

 

Momo let out a short chuckle, eyes still fixated on the road. "Her shift's from 2 pm to 10 pm, so no, I wouldn't see her even if we stayed there until 6 in the morning."

 

"Ah, poor you." Nayeon faked her sympathy.

 

The car took another left turn. Nayeon could recognize this street more than she intended to. This was *her* street, almost everyone in the village knew her, especially the people that lived in the same street as her, the 7th street. It wasn't that she was friendly—she never was—it was that she happened to be the daughter of the owner of one big corporation in the country. They were known for their riches, but not for anything beyond their money.

 

"Nayeon, I think something went down in your house," Momo said, snapping Nayeon out of her thoughts.

 

That's when Nayeon had acknowledged the lights in the colors of blue, red and warm yellow dancing in the darkness. Several police cars and one ambulance were scattered in front of her house. People that weren't familiar to her were hovering around. There were so many cops, the others Nayeon recognized as nurses.

 

"What the-"

 

Nayeon quickly went out of the car, nearly tripping in her 3-inch heels. The car door shut with a thud beside her. There were hollow sounds following her every time she took a step.

 

She grabbed one cop by his elbow.

 

"Excuse me, what's going on here?" She still asked though it was obvious what was going on there.

 

Why else would there be cops and nurses in one scene?

 

The cop answered, but Nayeon couldn't imbibe anything he was saying. Two people came out carrying a stretcher, there was an unconscious body covered with a white sheet. Another two followed them, carrying the same thing.

 

Nayeon's head began spinning, her eyes welling up. The cop was still talking, she still couldn't hear him. Her ears seemed to be blocked. It was like being underwater; she heard nothing but muffled noises, everything was blurry, everyone was distant.

 

She felt cold, the chills dived straight into her bones, paralyzing her. It went up and down her spine and decided to settle on her nape. She began to tremble, frozen on her feet. It was like she was trapped in her own body. Momo, now beside her, was hugging her, shushing against her hair, but Nayeon had lost the ability to feel at the moment. She only knew how to cry. And if Momo wasn't there to hold her, she would have already broken down.


	2. DOM (One)

Summer began a week ago and Nayeon still hasn't done anything aside from applying for a job at Jae's. Well, she doesn't really plan anything in the first place. Going out with friends is not exactly her thing anymore– she does not exactly have friends anymore, nor does she plan to make one this summer. Everything that has happened changed her. She feels like she is a ticking time bomb like everyone needs to be kept away from her, like she will soon self-destruct.

 

"I'll be there soon, Park. I- yes- yeah, I have it. I gotta hang up now. Alright, see you later."

 

Yoona, clearly starting her day annoyed, shoves her phone back in her bag that hangs by her elbow. She slips her foot hastily in her heels, then the other one after. Nayeon just stares at her sister, watching her, hoping she would look back at her because that's how it always is: you stare at someone, they will feel conscious and automatically look back at you. Yoona, however, is different. Or maybe she does not really just want to acknowledge her younger sister, maybe she can't even stomach sparing her a single glance now. In her point of view, Nayeon does not exist, does not matter. The latter always feels that way. It is horrible, yet, she's always thought she deserves it.

 

There is a squeal, it takes Nayeon's attention off her sister. Her nephew, Sungjae, is running excitedly to Yoona, face lit up with his broad smile. The sight of it at least made Nayeon crack a subtle smile.

 

Yoona turns around, her mood instantly altered by the presence of her son.

 

"Heeey!" She crouches down, ignoring the slight throbbing of her feet, and catches her son's tiny body in her arms. "I didn't know you were already awake!" She tells him between the consecutive kisses she plants on his cheeks.

 

The child giggles and holds his mother's face in his palms, "I got hungry so I asked Aunt Nayeon to cook sunny side up for me." He replies happily.

 

The smile Yoona wears has become a little awkward upon the mention of her sister's name. She throws a very brief glance in her direction before she turns to her son again, trying to match his excitement.

 

"Well, mom's gotta go to work now." She nuzzled her nose against his, "Wish mom a good day." Though it is already ruined.

 

Yoona puts her son down and a hand over his head, she messes his already messy hair while giggling.

 

"Have a good day, mom!" He cooes, wraps his short arms around her hips.

 

Nayeon's whole existence aches as she watches them. It must be nice to still be able to hug your mom, to touch her and see her, to have her scent creep up your nose. She feels exactly the same whenever she sees a daughter with her dad, she has missed the feeling of having a protective and caring father.

 

It must be nice, she thinks, to still have your parents.

 

When Yoona leaves, Nayeon begins to clean the house. Sungjae is sitting on the couch, watching a replayed episode of Goldie & Bear.

 

While she desperately rubs the surface of the vase with a piece of cloth, her phone rings in her pocket. It is a call, and having sense of who it must be calling her at this time, she quickly drops the cloth to take her phone.

 

It is Jae.

 

"Good morning." She greets. partly excited and partly nervous. It has been three days since she applied for the vacant spot at the diner and she doesn't really expect to get a call at all.

 

"Miss Im, I'm pleased to inform you that you are qualified and have been accepted into the job." The manager says in his ever so polite tone.

 

Nayeon finally breathes—she didn't notice she was holding her breath—and she asks, "W-when do I start?"

 

If she had to be honest, she would admit she never saw herself working at any place before she graduates. On the job training is, of course, an exception. She promised herself she would only get a job once she already had her diploma. But then again, that was before. Things happened, and this is how it is now.

 

Besides, waiting tables from 2 in the afternoon to 10 in the evening does not sound so bar at all. Even if it did, she doesn't really have a choice; she needs to earn her own money if she really wants to live independently.

 

"You could start tomorrow so it would be exactly Monday, or today if you want." Says the man on the other line.

 

"I'll start tomorrow." Nayeon rubs the back of her neck; she still hasn't told her older sister about it. And even though Nayeon knows her sister won't have anything to say, or if not that, won't be pleased, she still feels like she needs to let her know.

 

He only says he understands before he hangs up, saying "goodbye" in a very polite way. When Nayeon looks at her phone, the picture displayed in her screen shoots a little sting into her chest. It is a picture she took with Momo when they wandered around the river park before. They have not taken another one after it. And the possibility of them bonding like that again has run thin to nothing. Momo probably hates her now after what she's done. Nayeon thinks of herself as the most terrible friend one could have, the most terrible daughter and sister, and it's better to push everyone away than being the one who burdens them all the time.

 

She just continues to clean the house and decides she will worry about telling her sister once it is already time to. After the house, she also works in the kitchen to prepare for their lunch and has to wake her younger brother from his sleep.

 

"Jeongin-ah..." She sits on his bed just beside his awkward figure—a sight that makes Nayeon giggle. He is already 16 but still sleeps like 5-year old.

 

Jeongin is staying there until his vacation ends. He lives in Canada with their grandparents and a few cousins, aunts and uncles and he's been living there even before the death of their parents. He is now finishing middle school there, and it has been discussed long before that wherever he spends his College years, it will be his decision.

 

"Hm..." He murmurs, still sleepy that he doesn't even bother opening his eyes. His hair goes until his eyebrows, and he wears braces he got in Canada. His arms aren't much yet defined, but he is getting there. Nayeon just takes it his younger brother lives a healthy life under the care of their other relatives.

 

"I cooked something for lunch, figured we couldn't live on instant foods for a lifetime." She says, knowing he is listening despite his still shut eyes. "I want you to tell me how it turned out."

 

The boy grunts at first but sits up in a few moments. Nayeon goes to open the curtain and let the sunlight come through, causing Jeongin to struggle opening his eyes.

 

"Come on, we've got to eat." She forces the boy off his bed, dragging him out by his arm. While Jeongin keeps on groaning, Nayeon keeps on speaking. "It's 12 noon, for pete's sake. What time did you sleep again last night, huh?"

 

Though the younger obviously is still not willing to get out of his room, he knows he doesn't have a choice. His sister is relentless in some ways he will never understand, so he just lets his feet follow her steps.

 

Once they reach the kitchen, Nayeon immediately takes a spoonful of the shrimp that she experimented with and shoves it into her brother's mouth.

 

"Aw!" He rushes to the counter to get a glass of water. He is sure he saw the shrimp still smoking before Nayeon made- *forced* him to eat it and it burned his tongue.

 

Nayeon, worried, slowly walked to his side. "I'm sorry- I completely forgot it's still hot." Her face is distorted as if she herself feels the tingling in her mouth.

 

Jeongin chuckles and wraps his arm around her sister's shoulder. "It's okay. It tasted fine, though. Makes me not want to skip breakfast today."

 

Nayeon giggles, relieved. She can't afford to get her another sibling mad and annoyed with her, too, she would go insane. Jeongin, even though practically raised away from them, still remains close to both of his sisters. When he is in Canada, he would regularly talk to them through video calls or just simply chats. The never lose the communication. Sad thing, though, is that Nayeon lost communication with her sister who lives with her under the same roof.

 

The eat soon, and it is obvious that Jeongin is famished. He has his mouth stuffed the whole time, never empty, and it distracts his sister.

 

"That's not a proper way to eat." She chastises him, groping his wrist to make him pause.

 

"I didn't eat last night, sure this kind of behavior is understandable?" He smiles, like a kid, because he knows that smile always gets Nayeon.

 

The latter loosens her fingers around his wrist and she soon lets it go.

 

"Skipping meals isn't very healthy, you know, and staying up late on social media." She says, sounding like the responsible sister she *now* is.

 

"You used to be like this. Way worse, to be honest."

 

Jeongin intends it to be a joke, but Nayeon feels as if she has just been slapped with a heated pan in the face. She pauses for a second, and remains quiet more seconds after. The younger notices this.

 

"I'm sorry. I was just joking. That's very insensitive." He says, then he slaps his forehead as if to punish himself. "So insensitive, Jeongin."

 

Nayeon can't bite back her giggle. "Dumb ass. It's okay."

 

Though it was not. Though it clearly hurts. It is okay because Nayeon knows she deserves it. It is her fault—the reason behind her sister's cold treatment was her fault, behind her solitude was also her fault. She's suffering from this loneliness and melancholy and extreme guilt because of her own doing; she keeps thinking she brought it upon herself.

 

Her parents are gone now, her siblings are also having a hard time, and even those were her fault.

 

"Hey..." Jeongin's voice is quiet, gentle, and so is his palm above Nayeon's hand. "I know what you're thinking. Snap out of it. Don't be too hard on yourself..." He always says this, but for some reason it only makes Nayeon feel even more awful about herself.

 

She is at fault, and now her brother is pitying her because she is blaming herself.

 

Nayeon says, "Thanks. By the way, I got this job at Jae's..."

 

She continues to tell him about how she got the job and how excited and nervous she is about it. He's smiling all through the conversation, and his support and encouragement are not fabricated. Nayeon needs it–she needs him. He is all she has now. At her parents' funeral, he was one of the two people who didn't point a finger at her.

 

The other one was Momo, but Nayeon pushed her away. Because she is a ticking time bomb, and everyone needs to be kept away from her. But Jeongin... he will eventually hop on a plane and leave, too, anyway. Perhaps she can be selfish with him, at least this once.

 

*

 

Yoona arrives that evening still radiating the same aura she did before leaving the house this morning. But then again, maybe it is only because Nayeon is there. Who knows for sure that she was still annoyed when she got to her office, surrounded by people who weren't her younger sister?

 

Though there is the crippling intimidation, Nayeon still walks up to her. She hesitated at first but she figured she would just be wasting her time because eventually, she's going to have to tell her. Now, she also knows she shouldn't be making a big deal out of it; she is just going to let her know about the job. But it is Yoona, and for some reason, Nayeon has always disappointed her.

 

"Unnie..."

 

Yoona hastily gets her feet off her heels, obviously eager to go to her room and indulge in the comfort of her bed. She only squints at the younger, not saying anything. Yoona has mastered ignoring Nayeon for good, gotten herself used to treat her sister like a mere *thing*.

 

"So... I got this job... at Jae's. I just- I figured I'd let you know." Says Nayeon, her head bowed low as if she does not deserve to look at Yoona's face.

 

Yoona rolls her eyes, does not say anything, and walks past Nayeon, like the moment before it never existed.

 

"Unnie-"

 

"What?!"

 

Nayeon steps back, frightened. Her eyes blink once tightly.

 

"Please... please say something." she sounds *so* pathetic. She hates it. Yoona definitely does, too.

 

"What do you want me to say? Hey, sissy, I'm so proud of you! Is that what you wanna hear? Ha!" Sarcasm lingers along her words. Nayeon's storm is about to hit again. Without moving from her position, Yonna continues, "You had one job. To look after my son. You can't even do that simple thing? And who's gonna take care of him now, Jeongin? Just so you know, he came here for a vacation, not to babysit!"

 

The words struck her like daggers, again and again. And when her sister turns her back and leaves her there, she *lets* her storm hit. She doesn't hold back. She allows the tears to flood her cheeks as she stands there, stagnant. She had one job, one simple job, and still managed to disappoint her sister.

 

When she feels like she can already move, she goes straight to her room and cries her shattered heart out. It is the first time this summer that she gets to release it all. She's trying too hard to look okay, she realizes, and now she doesn't know how to act like it again.

 

Jeongin comes a few minutes after, he opens the door only to get welcomed by piteous sobs and sight of his sister crumpled to her knees in the middle of her bed.

 

"Hey..." He sits beside her, his hands both on her shoulders. He lets a few seconds go by before he continues, "I heard everything she told you... I'm sorry I couldn't do anything."

 

"It's okay..."

 

"You always say that.

 

"It's really fine. It's my fault, anyway."

 

"And you always say that, too."

 

He pulls Nayeon close, and she doesn't pull away. For a moment, silence dominates the room. Sensing Nayeon still hasn't found the words she wants to say, Jeongin speaks again.

 

"I can look after Sungjae while you're at work so don't worry about it." He tells her. He refuses to dig deeper into their previous subject; it isn't the best thing to do.

 

"No... I'm gonna call them and just say I'm backing out. Yoona unnie's right, you're here for vacation and not to babysit." Nayeon forces her weak voice, then she sniffs. Crying has once again exhausted her, but she feels better.

 

"That is what you're not gonna do." He fixes his position to face her and she lifts her chin to him. "Do what you wanna do. You haven't done that in, what, almost a year?" He pauses to sigh. "You've tried doing your best to impress her and she's still acting like that... so now you have to do you, okay? Don't lock yourself up here, don't treat yourself like a prisoner in your own home. This isn't remorse, this is self-condemnation... which you don't even deserve at all."

 

Frankly, Nayeon wants to believe him. She wants to believe that she should be free of the guilt that has been engulfing her for a long time now, but something inside her head keeps on reminding her that it's only right that she suffers from it.

 

That night ends with Nayeon sound asleep beneath her blanket and Jeongin stroking her hair, watching her as her chest rises and falls. The brother's eyes are sympathizing–empathizing, even. While Nayeon has always thought she deserves everything happening to her, the boy thinks completely otherwise. His sister is elder, but she is in her vulnerable state, so despite the age difference, he still feels the strong need to protect her.


	3. DOM (Two)

 

Today, Nayeon is excited and nervous.

 

She is going to work for the first time. Despite still having no proper respond from her older sister (which she doesn't really expect Yoona will give her), she decides that Jeongin is right; she should not lock herself up in her own house for punishment.

 

She keeps wishing time would fly faster, yet she also wishes she could stop it. Waiting tables is not something she ever thought she would be doing, but her she is, accepted into a job that does exactly as waiting tables. She is still only 18 so she only has to work for 8 hours; she starts at 2 o’clock in the afternoon and gets to go home at 10 in the evening.

 

Yoona has gone to work a few minutes ago, and it is the usual morning for Nayeon—she woke up, thought a little about how much of a horrible person she is, got treated like air by her own sister, and now she’s cleaning the house again. She is humming as she sweeps the floor polished, finishing her first chore for the day. Jeongin is still in his room, and Nayeon thinks he’s probably on his phone again. Her younger brother doesn’t really do anything for his vacation here, the boy is a little introverted and he prefers to be at home than being surrounded by people he barely knows and forcing himself to pretend that he likes them.

 

When she turns around, her nephew, Sungjae, is standing right there and she can tell by the way his lips are a bit pursed and his inability to look straight at her that he is scared, like he did something terrible and he knows that it will earn himself a sermon from an older person.

 

“Hey, little one.” She crouches down so she is levelled with him, “What’s the matter?” She makes sure she doesn’t come off intimidating, she even smiles and ruffles his hair.

 

The boy keeps his silence; he is afraid to speak. But Nayeon encourages him to, and he soon does.

 

“My ball…” He says, his glance drops to the floor and he is fiddling with both his hands. “It went over the fence… there…” He points outside.

 

Nayeon lets out a short giggle because, she admits, she expected worse than that.

 

So Nayeon goes outside. Sungjae’s basketball really did go over the fence, and now Nayeon is the one struggling to get it back. The process involves a lot of grunting and tiptoe-ing. She finds a poor, thin stick and thinks she will just drive the ball to the gate of the other house, get the ball to slip under the small space between the gate and the ground, but Nayeon is too small for that plan.

 

She goes inside to grab a chair that can prop her. But when she gets back, the figure of a tan, lean and tall woman holding the ball startles her.

 

“Is this what you’ve been trying to get?” The stranger asks, smiling. But the smile only makes her creepier than she already is.

 

Nayeon can feel her hand trembling so she drops the chair and makes an attempt to say something, anything, but fear prevails inside her. The house next to them where the ball went over to has been left untouched for years and rumours has it that it is haunted. It was also the reason why Nayeon couldn’t just barge in to get the ball.

 

Noticing the tiny woman’s silence and widened eyes, the strange woman chuckles. She steps closer towards Nayeon and despite the fact that there was still the fence that serves as their boundary, Nayeon takes a step back.

 

Who’s to say that this creepy person, probably a ghost, can’t pass through walls?

 

“You have nothing to be scared of. I’m not an apparition, like what you’re thinking right now.” She tries to convince Nayeon.

 

“Then how did you read my mind?” Nayeon picks her poor stick from the ground again and uses it taunt the woman, as if the poor stick can do something.

 

The creepy stranger chuckles again, “Miss, ghosts can’t read minds. And no mind-reading is needed, it’s written all over your face.”

 

Nayeon still doesn’t trust her.

 

“Alright. Someone has trust issues.”

 

“No. I don’t-“

 

“You clearly do.”

 

Nayeon feels challenged. She stretches her chest out, chin up, and very casually takes the steps closer to the stranger. The latter is extending the ball over the fence, and Nayeon puts a hand on it as soon as she is close enough.

 

If she thought the girl was already strange, then she certainly can’t find a word to describe how she feels when she touches the ball while it’s still sitting on the stranger’s hand. She feels something. A connection. And it is deep.

 

Only then does she notice that the stranger is smiling at her softly. And with just that, Nayeon feels comfortable with her around.

 

When Nayeon takes the ball, the other woman still doesn’t pull her hand away. Instead, she offers a handshake. “I’m Tzuyu.”

 

Nayeon stares at her hand before she answers. “Nayeon.” She simply says, and she feels that connection again when they touch. It is as if there’s a button being presses whenever they get in contact with each other physically, and a weird yet securing feeling surges through her. She wonders if _Tzuyu_ feels it, too.

 

Nayeon gives the ball to her nephew who she nearly forgets has been standing behind her the whole time, then she quickly turns to face Tzuyu again. She is relieved the girl is still there. She wouldn’t deny she expected the girl to suddenly vanish, just like how it is in horror movies.

 

“I’m sorry for thinking you’re a ghost.”

 

“It’s fine. Not everyday someone mistakes me as a ghost. It’s an experience.”

 

“How long have you… lived here?” She asks and lets out an awkward laugh.

 

“Oh, I just arrived today. I’m here until summer ends.”

 

“And where are you from?”

 

Tzuyu can’t answer right away, but she suddenly smiles. “Let’s just say it’s so far it’s not on Earth.”

 

Nayeon rolls her eyes at it, shaking her head.

 

“You don’t want to answer a question you can just tel me. Sorry if I ask too much.”

 

“Too much? Those were two questions, _Nayeon._ ”

 

When she uttered her name, it was like it wasn’t the first time she did, as if Nayeon has heard her name roll off Tzuyu’s tongue so many times before this.

 

“One last question.” Nayeon asks permission to which the other girl nodded.

 

“Shoot.”

 

“Have we met before?”

 

Tzuyu smiles again. Amused.

 

“I don’t know, have we?” She teases.

 

Nayeon smiles sarcastically. “You don’t answer a question with another question, Miss Tzuyu.”

 

And yet saying her name felt foreign. If they have met before, surely the name _Tzuyu_ would ring a bell, especially that it’s unusual. But it didn’t. But Nayeon still can’t forget how Tzuyu saying her name felt too casual, familiar- intimate, even.

 

Nayeon decides to stop thinking.

 

Tzuyu chuckles, then she says, “No. We haven’t.”

 

“I see… well, I gotta go.”

 

“Me, too. I gotta… unpack… my… things.” Tzuyu smiles sceptically, and even the way she said it made it obvious that she’s unsure.

 

Nayeon’s brows furrow subtly at Tzuyu’s hesitation but decides to ignore it. She has to finish cleaning their house on time.

 

“Have a nice stay.”

 

“I will. And I’m glad to finally meet you, by the way.”

 

“ _Finally_?”

 

“Huh? Did I say _finally_?”

 

“You definitely did!” Nayeon cries in between her giggles.

 

“No, I didn’t.”

 

“You’re crazy.”

 

“Yep.”

 

“And weird.”

 

“I’m taking that as a compliment.” Tzuyu jokes.

 

And they part ways, both laughing.

 

**

 

At 1:30 Nayeon arrives at the diner. It surprises her, and the same time amazes her, that Minatozaki Sana is still there. She has been working here for almost two years now, Nayeon supposes. She wishes she had the same consistency and perseverance.

 

It is still early for Nayeon’s shift so Sana insists on touring her around the diner. She tells Nayeon details such as where the kitchen is located, how to wash the dishes with the dishwasher machine (but Sana also says it’s not her job so _fuck that_ ), and they mostly focus on how to get the customers’ orders and Sana tells her to Always Be Careful Not To Drop The Tray, It Happens Often Here.

 

“And here’s your uniform.” Sana finishes. She lends her the uniform which is beige and the apron that is orange.

 

In Nayeon’s opinion it’s quite a strange (ugly) combination of colors—she’s even looking at it right now as if asking “is this for real?”—but she reminds herself that she’s not here to criticize and that that kind of attitude was something she wouldn’t want to have back. So she takes it without any say.

 

“Congratulations. You’re officially a waitress in the best diner in town because it’s the only diner in town.” Sana smiles at her.

 

Slightly, it hurts her how Sana reminds her of Momo. Not only because of some of her traits, but Sana was the girl Momo had always told her about. They used to come here before only because of Sana. And wether Sana recognizes her or not, they don’t speak of it.

 

“If you need anything— help or gossip, or anything, I’ll be just around.” Sana lets her know, still smiling. Nayeon wonders if her jaw even locks for smiling too much.

 

Nayeon nods and she watches as Sana drifts toward the counter, then she goes to the restroom to change to her uniform. Her shift will start in a few minutes, and she feels the same nervousness and excitement she felt this morning.

 

Nayeon discovers that the customers aren’t heavy one hour into her shift, they begin flooding at 4 o’clock. The first order she takes are Chocolate Mousse and strawberry smoothie. And with that, Nayeon knows she will always remember those two.

 

She has always had a thing for firsts—her first own lipstick, first diary, even her first phone which was a flip phone is still kept in her closet. She also remembers even the day of her firsts—her first kiss happened on Friday, it was at a High School dance, it was this cool girl named Jeongyeon. Her first time driving a car (illegally) was Sunday, when her delinquent cousin Changkyung prodded her to it. Her first beer was Wednesday, at Junhoe’s party when his parents were away, and it was also the reason she got grounded the first time.

 

It’s not like she really forces herself to remember all that. She just… remembers.

 

She gives the glass another pour of water as the customer asked, and she doesn’t notice she is smiling as she does. The beauty of this place is already starting to grow on her—not only is the interior very refreshing, but the people she is working with are warm and nice—and it hasn’t even been a whole day yet. Perhaps it’s also because she spent the past months punishing herself imprisoned in her own home. She has nearly forgotten how good it is to visit places from time to time.

 

As soon as her job on the table is done, somebody calls her to get their order. It is good in the feeling to be needed, though it isn’t personal. It has been so long since she last felt this way. This place is making her happy and it is the first time in quite a long while.

 

So far, Nayeon is enjoying it. Sana is talking to her when customers aren’t hefty. The other girl is sweet, funny and playful. Exactly Momo’s type.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Sana takes the seat across Nayeon. They are both having a chicken burger and there are only a few customers at the moment, “Why haven’t I seen you again with Momo?”

 

Nayeon stops munching, stops blinking, stops thinking and breathing for a single second, then she tries to figure out how she should respond to it. Sana notices this, and she laughs in a way that sounds really awkward to the new waitress.

 

“I’m sorry… I shouldn’t be prying on other’s lives like this.” Sana says, keeping her eyes on the table.

 

“It’s fine. It’s just… things happen; people drift apart… you know what I mean?”

 

Sana crooks her lips into a sympathetic smile and she nods, “I know what you mean.”

 

For a moment there is silence between them, the atmosphere becomes heavily foggy. It is something they both know they can’t stand.

 

“H-how do you know Momo?”

 

 Nayeon has to ask, not only to lighten up, but also because she certainly doesn’t have any memory of Momo being brave enough to even just say her order to Sana before; the girl was content with just the secret glances.

 

“Oh, we’ve been dating for a while now.” Sana answers, then she smiles, her tone full of honesty.

 

Nayeon can’t help but widen her eyes. _How even-_

 

“It’s a long story how we began dating, because there was this time when I wasn’t sure if I really wanted her or if I just loved the attention she gave me… but I think you have to know that she had to fake tripping in front of me just to start a conversation. And did you know the first thing she said to me?”

 

Nayeon giggles, “What?”

 

“She said, ‘ _I’m sorry, it must be my shoelaces’_ , but she was wearing heels.”

 

With that, Nayeon just burst into laughter. She can’t believe her friend can be that dumb, but at the same time she is happy for her. Her dumbness is the one that brought her here.

 

“Oh, I didn’t have to know that. Now I’m getting second hand embarrassment.” Nayeon jokes, and the way she says it makes her feel nostalgic. It’s as if they never stopped being friends.

 

After their break, they don’t waste a second and go back straight to work as the customers are starting to fill the diner and Nayeon guesses that it’s because it’s almost time for dinner already. So with her happy tummy, Nayeon focuses again on her new favourite thing to do: waiting tables.


	4. DOM (Three)

Nayeon has not stopped moving since the clock hits 6 o’clock. She finds herself doing the things in the diner so swiftly, as if she has been doing it for so long now. Perhaps it is the immense joy that is filling her heart because she’s finally doing something other than locking herself up in their enormous yet empty house.

 

It is until her shift ends that she is reminded of time. It takes her a bit of time to change to her casual clothes and pack her things up, so it is already 10:13 in the evening when she exits the diner with Sana.

 

“Thanks for guiding me at work today. If you weren’t there I would’ve embarrassed my dumb ass.”

 

“Yeah, that happened to me on my first day and I certainly don’t want that to happen to anyone else.” Sana tells her, causing bubbles of laughter from both of them.

 

Nayeon has grown comfortable around Sana in a short span of time. It is the girl’s bubbly and bright personality that make Sana seem so harmless. And she’s cute, too. No wonder Momo is so into her.

 

They talk some more as the walk home, and Nayeon discovers they live in the same village, just different streets. The next thing they know it is already time for them to separate ways.

 

“I gotta turn here, Nayeon.” Sana says, pointing right where a post stands tall. It says “5th Street”.

 

“Oh. You take care.” Nayeon smiles at her, “Thanks again.”

 

“You take care, too. And you’re welcome.” Sana waves a hand at the other girl as they part ways.

 

It is quiet after that, and Nayeon appreciates it. It gives her time to remember. She recalls how she was before, and realizes she’s really changed _a lot_. She never knew the beauty of silence then, all she knew was party noises, blinking lights in a dim place, bodies grinding, the smell of the alcohol. No, she _never_ wanted the silence then. She wanted it loud, she wanted the adrenaline rushing through her body. Now, looking back at it, she can’t believe she was once _that_ girl.

 

Nayeon’s thoughts drift off when she sees a silhouette of a person walking towards her direction. She automatically becomes alert; anything could happen anytime and anywhere—it’s another lesson she has learned after the death of her parents.

 

It shocks Nayeon to see that it is her _weird_ new neighbour, and her wandering outside at this hour makes her even weirder in Nayeon’s viewpoint. It shocks her more when Tzuyu smiles as soon as she sees her, as if she is the one she has been looking for the whole time.

 

Tzuyu runs to Nayeon while the latter’s pace gets slower.

 

“What makes you think it’s safe to go sightseeing at 10 in the evening?” Nayeon asks, sarcasm lingering in her tone. “There aren’t even any beautiful sight to see here.”

 

“There is.” Tzuyu opposes.

 

“What, these inanimate houses?”

 

“You.”

 

“I- it’s not-“ Nayeon is stuttering, and she would be lying if she said she didn’t just feel the heat rise up to her face and a bunch of butterflies set free in her tummy.

 

Tzuyu chuckles at Nayeon’s knotted tongue, so Nayeon hits her on the shoulder.

 

“Aw!” Tzuyu cries out, but she is still laughing. “I was looking for you; you were missing the whole day.” She tells the truth.

 

“It’s because I’m on my shift at Jae’s.” Nayeon only regrets having said it once she’s done saying it; Tzuyu is still a stranger and she wasn’t supposed to know that.

 

“What’s Jae’s?”

 

“Find out yourself.”

 

Nayeon quickens her pace, and it takes Tzuyu a few seconds to catch up.

 

“Why are you _so_ pissed at me?”

 

“I am not pissed at you.”

 

“That’s what pissed people say.”

 

Nayeon shuts her eyes tightly and stops, turns to Tzuyu before she says, “I am not pissed. It’s just… we only met this morning. Why would you even be looking for me?”

 

“See? I told you, you got trust issues.” Tzuyu presses on that earns grunsts from the tiny woman.

 

“It’s normal to not trust a stranger!”

 

“But I am no longer a stranger. You know me, I’m Tzuyu and I’m here for vacation.”

 

“Who even spends vacation at a silent and boring village? And worse, who even wants to be staying at a haunted house?” There is a pause, and Nayeon has sensed she didn’t quite say the right words.

 

“The house I’m currently staying was my parent’s…”

 

Nayeon’s face stretches out and uncrumples itself. “I’m… I’m sorry…”

 

She suddenly feels heavy. She shouldn’t have said that. She lost her parents, too, and she wouldn’t have liked it if she was told the same thing.

 

“Oh my God, Jesus Christ- why do humans say sorry literally for everything?” Tzuyu says under her breath. She massages her temples while Nayeon looks at her with her brows wrinkled.

 

Tzuyu _is_ weird, and Nayeon doesn’t know why she even spends time talking to her when she knows the things Tzuyu is going to say will just confuse her.

 

“You’re _so_ weird.” Nayeon says, unintentionally with a lot of feelings.

 

“At least I know I’m not typical.” Tzuyu then sends a wink in Nayeon’s direction and though the latter rolls her eyes, Tzuyu sees it and she’s certain that Nayeon is blushing.

 

There is more bickering on their way home, but it doesn’t seem to bother them that they’re making noise in a silent night, along the silent street. Nayeon feels as if she’s not walking at all, her feet lifted from the ground, and the wind is the one that makes her move. She didn’t think being with Tzuyu could make her forget about the other things around her. It is strange, because they have just met, but the feeling that they’ve known each other for so long is there. It has been there since she held Tzuyu’s hand for a handshake that morning.

 

When they have reached the gates of Nayeon’s house, they both stop and stand face-to-face.

 

“I have to go, I have work again tomorrow.” Nayeon says, “Thanks… for… walking me home.” She follows up and looks away immediately.

 

“What ‘walked you home’? My house is literally standing next to your, where else do you expect me to go?” It earns dagger stares from Nayeon this time. Tzuyu loves how she can annoy the small woman without much effort.

 

“Just go.” Nayeon pushes her away, making Tzuyu giggle.

 

They bid good night to each other before Nayeon gets inside. She shuts the door closed gently, careful not to make any noise.

 

“Who was that?”

 

Nayeon almost squeals.

 

Jeongin is sitting on the second stair step with a playful grin.

 

“Who was _who_?” Nayeon pretends not to know what Jeongin is talking about. “And why are you still awake?”

 

Jeongin follows her sister to the kitchen and watches as Nayeon gets herself a glass of water. After emptying the glass, Nayeon looks at him.

 

“I waited till you got home. And don’t change the subject—who was _that_? She asked me where you were this afternoon.”

 

“She did?”

 

“Are you deaf?”

 

Nayeon rolls her eyes, walks past her brother to go to her room. She just wants to wash up and go to bed.

 

But of course Jeong won’t let her have it easy.

 

“Get out of my way, Jeongin.”

 

“No.” Jeongin stands tall in front of her older sister. The height difference isn’t really helping Nayeon gain an older sister authority over Jeongin, and she hates it. “Is she your girlfriend?”

 

“No, she literally just moved in today.”

 

“Who knows, she might be someone you met online.”

 

“Are you crazy?”

 

“Is she your friend, then?”

 

“No.”

 

“But you think she’s beautiful, don’t you?”

 

“Do you ever stop talking?”

 

“Just answer my question.”

 

“No. She’s she’s not my friend. And I don’t think she’s beautiful. She’s a just stranger who loves to annoy the shit out of me.” Nayeon doesn’t mean to get a little worked up, but her voice raises a bit as she tries to escape from Jeongin’s questions.

 

“You two might want to lower your voices, Sungjae is sleeping.”

 

Their heads turn to the stairs where Yoona is standing with her forever poker face. She gives both her younger siblings death glares before she walks up to her room again. Nayeon keeps herself quiet now, while Jeongin makes it obvious that he’s holding back a laugh.

 

While in the shower, Nayeon contemplates about today. She talked to two new people: Sana and Tzuyu. She waited tables for the first time, she liked it. She experienced the air that was not just found around her house, and she gave service to many people.

 

Today was a lot more productive than the usual, and that’s more than enough to send Nayeon to a peaceful sleep. She hasn’t had it in so long.

 

**

 

When “Angels” is mentioned, everyone automatically thinks of a glowing person dressed all white with enormous wings attached on their upper back, someone with a halo floating steady above their head. God’s servant. Good doer.

 

Many people wish to see one, mostly just for proof that they actually exist. They don’t have any idea that they might already have bumped into or come across one when they walk in the streets, or have sat next to one on trains or buses, or have even been friends with one or two or more.

 

The thought always got Tzuyu chuckling; humans are so wrong about so many things. They think Angels only inhabit Heaven and they only come down here when they have to fetch a soul when in fact there’s _a lot_ of Angels roaming all over the Earth, either they have a mission or they’ve been banished.

 

Humans are wrong about the wings, too, because not every Angel has it. Guardian Angels, like Tzuyu herself, doesn’t. They can travel in a speed of light, but not because they have wings. Guardian Angels do not take any shape, do not have a body, this means that they are very light-weighted and it allows them to go back and forth from Heaven to Earth, Earth to Heaven, whenever they feel like it.

 

The Fallen ones don’t have wings, too- at least not _anymore_. They have lost it long ago… when they chose love over their duty.

 

But now, Tzuyu has a body—not because she’s been casted out, but because her mission involves being trapped in the body of a very beautiful Taiwanese woman.

 

And apparently, it also involves having to live in an old and musky house. After watching as Nayeon gets inside her house, Tzuyu does the same, only probably more carefully because the door sounds like it’s going to detach from the doorway soon.

 

“Your parent’s house? Really?” Speak of a _Fallen_.

 

Tzuyu isn’t really surprised to hear the voice, though it sounds a little foreign considering she hasn’t heard it for years. What surprises her more is that, _she_ lasts this long inside this abandoned house that smelled old and ancient, surrounded with dusts and spider webs. It is obvious that the house hasn’t been touched since the last owner left—some vines even have made their way into the house, creeping up the stairs. It _is_ dirty, but there is Mina in the middle of the place.

 

“Oh, shut up. She was convinced, that’s what matters.” Tzuyu stops in front of her, now they are standing face-to-face. “What brought you here anyway?”

 

Mina’s lips curve into a smug smile Tzuyu has always had a love-hate relationship with.

 

“Just paying you a visit. We haven’t seen each other in like, what, 200 years?”

 

“And whose fault is that?” Tzuyu raises a brow at her.

 

“No one’s. Going after what your heart wants was never a mistake, Tzuyu. You of all people—of all angels,” Mina corrects herself, “should know that.”

 

Tzuyu muses, not taking her eyes off of Mina, studying her face and finding out what has changed. The other woman looks way more matured now, other than that there’s nothing. And she still has the habit of sticking her tongue out randomly.

 

“I guess you’re right.”

 

“I’m always right, sweetheart.”

 

Mina turns her back to the taller one and decides to roam around the house. They don’t speak much, but it feels better to have Mina there. To know that she is not entirely alone. To have someone who will tell her that she didn’t make the wrong decision. To have someone who’s been there before, and never regretted being there.

 

“So,” Mina begins again, and Tzuyu already has a guess of what it will be about.

 

“Don’t even start.”

 

“Tell me about this girl you took the risk for.” Mina says, as if she was not warned. She is now sitting on the counter top in the kitchen, and though the dusty surface probably will not get along well with her white dress, she still sits there unbothered. “I don’t know anything aside from the obvious fact that she’s the one you’re guarding.”

 

“And that’s all you need to know.”

 

“Oh, come on.” Mina groaned, “You’re so boring. Tell me something more about her. What makes her so special? What’s it about her that makes her so… _risk worthy_?”

 

Tzuyu repeats the same question to herself. _What makes Nayeon so risk worthy?_

_Those simple things about her_ , Tzuyu wants to say, _the way she used to smile, laugh, and treat herself—the girl she used to be… I want her back_.

 

Instead Tzuyu says, “Nothing.”

 

“Hm… I see. I’ll get it out of you eventually.” Mina pays attention to her newly painted nails, “What did you do, by the way, to convince Jihyo?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

Jihyo is the Head of all the Guardian Angels. She makes sure everyone fulfils their designated jobs and duties properly. She takes care of the order of their unit. And she manages to keep a soft expression on, treats every Angel fairly. She is strict but kind.

 

“After all these years you still think I’m dumb. Come on, I know there’s something you did before you got her to say yes.”

 

“I’m telling the truth. It wasn’t that hard to convince her, okay, but this whole thing holds a big consequence especially if I fail.” Tzuyu admits. She doesn’t need Mina to ask her what it is, she tells her willingly, “If I do fail, I will not be allowed back in. I’ll be _just_ like you… a Fallen.”

 

“”Just” like me? Ha! I tell you, it’s far better to be “just” like me.” Mina rolls her eyes. Tzuyu can tell the girl felt a little insulted.

 

“And Nayeon will lose her Guardian Angel. That means no one will keep an eye on her, make sure no harm will come to her… and I can’t let that happen.” Tzuyu adds. “So I really, really have to do this right.”

 

Mina must have run out of words can use to tease, and she must have sensed that this isn’t the time to tease either, so she just gets off the counter and says, “Come on.” She walks past Tzuyu to exit the house.

 

“Where?”

 

“If you’re going to stay here, you can’t wear the same clothes every day because that would be suspicious, and that would mean you never took a bath.”

 

“Quit beating around the bush, Mina.” Tzuyu tilts her head to one side out of impatience.

 

“We’re gonna buy you some clothes, dumb ass. And maybe some food, too. You’re a human for now, food is a necessity.”


	5. DOM (Four)

 

Nayeon leaves home at 1:30 despite her shift being still thirty minutes away. She is, as always, thrilled to go to work. Not only does she have something new to do aside from watching Disney Channel with her nephew, but she also sees new faces every day.

 

Plus, Sana is kind to her. She loves her company and acquaintance. The girl will always have her back whenever she makes mistakes at work and that she’s really thankful for. Now that she is getting to know the girl more, she realizes Momo didn’t have a mistake in choosing a working student over the others who roam around with the word _sophistication_ as their middle name.

 

There aren’t much customers when she arrives, but it is not to the point that the diner is empty. The other waitresses and waiters give her a wave or a nod as she heads to the restroom to change to her uniform.

 

Sana comes 20 minutes after and thety have 10 minutes to have a small chat. It is then that Nayeon learns that Sana loves growing plants, and in return, Nayeon tells her about her interest in photography. They begin working as soon as the clock says 2:00.

 

It is the usual, and it honestly isn’t that hard to get used to it. Nayeon has been doing it for five days now and she finds her body working and responding to the environment automatically and easily. In a short period of time, she has learned to blend in. She doesn’t know if it is her talent to adjust or if the atmosphere at Jae’s is really just a lot lighter than at home that she finds being here a lot more comfortable.

 

As Nayeon now heads to booth number 4, she comes across Sana who is going back to the counter after taking an order. Sana speaks quickly as she can as they pass by each other, trying to hook Nayeon’s eyes with hers.

 

“Wanna grab some fries later?”

 

Nayeon smiles, she is reminded that break time will be in less than 10 minutes.

 

“Sure.” She just answers, then turns her body a little to give way to Sana, careful enough not to mess the tray she’s holding and everything else on it.

 

As she places the plates and beverages on the table, she catches the customer from the other table raising her hand; she also can feel she is looking at her. First thought that crosses her mind is: _ignore it_. But then she figures, serving one more customer before break won’t hurt. So she just smiles at the couple when she has served the waffles and shakes for them, asks them if they need anything more and when they both shake their heads, she proceeds to the other table.

 

Her smile becomes a muse when she sees Tzuyu sitting comfortably alone in one booth.

 

“What are you doing here?” Is the first thing that comes out of Nayeon’s mouth. And before she realizes how stupid her question is, it has been said.

 

“Oh, you know, the sun’s heat is really _mad_ so I figured I’d go swimming which is why I am here now.” Tzuyu smiles, and her sarcasm makes Nayeon roll her eyes. “I’m here to _eat_ , obviously.”

 

“Okay, how about this- I’ll just ask another waiter or waitress to take care of you because my day is just going too well to suddenly be ruined by your sudden visit here.” Nayeon gives her the sweetest yet also fakest smile she can put on at the moment. Then she turns her back to her.

 

“Is that how you’re supposed to treat your customers?”

 

The words make sense to Nayeon as much as she hates it. Tzuyu has a point. Having no better choice, Nayeon decides to face the tall woman again and tries to show her that she is not annoyed. At all.

 

“And what will you have, miss?” Nayeon asks. Tzuyu is now looking back at her with a playful expression. Nayeon can’t decide yet if she loves that expression or not.

 

“Hm… you tell me. What’s the best this place can serve?”

 

“Chicken burger with mozzarella, miss, and curly fries.” Nayeon answers simply.

 

“Alright. I’ll have two of those… whatever those are. And a couple of iced tea.”

 

Nayeon immediately digs for her tiny pad and pen in the pocket of her apron, then writes Tzuyu’s order down.

 

“You’re meeting up with someone?” Nayeon asks, and she defends herself (from herself) by believing that she’s asking out of pure curiosity.

 

“Yeah. I believe she’ll be here in a few.”

 

Nayeon lifts her eyes up from the pad, sees that Tzuyu’s playful expression has faded, feels a part of her wanting to see it, but most of all, she realizes how _unreal_ the woman’s beauty is. She is tan, tall. She’s got big eyes that suit her face just right, adorable ears that are just too hard to ignore, and defined jawline that makes Nayeon hold her breath.

 

“Uh… well, your order will arrive soon. This won’t take long.”

 

She sees the subtle confusion in Tzuyu’s eyes, probably because the sarcasm is no longer in her tone, and she speaks to her like how she normally speaks to people. She turns around, then she promises herself she will never look- _stare_ at Tzuyu’s face ever again.

 

Despite having no idea of what Tzuyu exactly could be doing at the diner, there is a part of her that’s just really pleased to see her. Nayeon has grown accustomed to the other girl’s mischiefs and playfulness and _noisiness_ now, even though she still finds it annoying sometimes. Tzuyu walks her home every night. Tzuyu still always tries to cover it up with the my-house-is-literally-standing-next-to-yours excuse, but Nayeon isn’t completely convinced.

 

Tzuyu’s order is done in a few minutes, and Nayeon only has to deliver it to her table and she can have her break.

 

“Have a good snack.” Nayeon says, then she looks at Tzuyu briefly.

 

“Oh, look! It’s the girl I’m meeting up with.”

 

Nayeon’s head turns almost automatically, checking the entrance door only to find out that no one has entered.

 

Confused, Nayeon looks at Tzuyu again.

 

Tzuyu chuckles, Nayeon melts, then Tzuyu says, “Have a seat.”

 

Nayeon raises a brow at her, then points at herself as if asking “me?”. Because she certainly won’t have a seat across Tzuyu without having the confirmation that it’s her Tzuyu wants to sit across with then have the girl laughing at her assuming ass.

 

“Yes. You.” Tzuyu chuckles, again. The sound of it and the sight of her dimple send a little surge of electricity through Nayeon’s body, again.

 

Seeing as Nayeon still doesn’t move, Tzuyu motions her hand to the seat diagonal to hers. Nayeon hold her palm up.

 

“I’ll just tell my friend. I’ll be back.”

 

Nayeon doesn’t waste any second and bolts to Sana at the staff room. She tells her she’s spending the break with someone, and Sana just says it’s alright (while giggling nonstop).

 

It isn’t the first time Nayeon has a bite of the cheeseburger as it’s the food she gets herself practically every break, so when she told Tzuyu that it was the best they could serve, she’s partly lying and partly not.

 

“Tell me about yourself.” Tzuyu starts. It does not sound like something to just spark up a conversation, it sounds actually… out of pure interest.

 

So, Nayeon swallows, and answers. “Well… uh, I don’t know what to say because I’m a really boring person now.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“It means I was a lot different before.”

 

“In what way?”

 

“In the way I dress? I speak? I was even a delinquent, a brat, so yeah… I was kind of… a flirt, too.” Nayeon can’t quite understand how the last part of her sentence came out of her mouth, but it did.

 

It surprises Nayeon how it doesn’t seem to surprise Tzuyu at all. Instead the latter continues, “Do you think if I’d met the old Nayeon, she would flirt with me?”

 

“Probably.”

 

“Ah, why hadn’t I met that Nayeon instead…” Tzuyu lets out a fake sigh of shame, then Nayeon throws a tissue in her direction, hitting her in the face, as they both giggle.

 

“No shit, though, you wouldn’t have liked me if that happened…”

 

“You can’t say so.”

 

Nayeon doesn’t reply to that, so Tzuyu leans forward, surprising Nayeon a little, then begins to ask questions again.

 

“What do you like to do?”

 

Nayeon’s eyes are suddenly fixed on nowhere, narrowed. Tzuyu figures she likes the question and she wants to answer it honestly.

 

“Hm… I have a thing for photography, but I never took it seriously.”

 

“That’s wonderful…” Tzuyu says, smiling.

 

They are silent after that, and Nayeon would be lying if she said Tzuyu’s stare wasn’t making her feel conscious. The girl hasn’t touched her food yet and is paying all her attention to the waitress. But the latter would also be lying if she said she didn’t like it. She feels like she’s drowning, out of breath, but she doesn’t say anything. Because she knows, and she feels it, that she wants Tzuyu’s attention.

 

“What else?” Tzuyu asks again, making Nayeon chuckle.

 

“There’s nothing else. How about you tell me about yourself as well?”

 

Nayeon rests an elbow on the table and props her chin with her palm, and she figures it’s her turn to lean forward. It’s always been Nayeon’s act of flirting, a gesture she hasn’t done in so long. She is mentally slapping herself for the way she’s behaving at the moment, but she doesn’t hold any control of her body. Everything it does is of its own, driven by the exhilaration that has taken over her.

 

“There’s nothing really much to tell.” Tzuyu gasps, not letting her front be wavered by Nayeon’s sudden action. “I just look after this kid I’m so fond of.”

 

“Oh, you’re a nanny?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“A nanny on a 3 months off.”

 

 

Tzuyu grins, her dimple makes it appearance yet again, and Nayeon feels a sudden commotion in her chest upon the sight of it.

 

“Mhm. I guess you could call me that.”

 

 Nayeon senses Tzuyu is not going to say anything more so she doesn’t dig deeper. Instead, they have a light and comfortable chat as they both finish their burgers. They talk about their favorites, their dislikes, the pet they want to own someday and what they will name it (though Tzuyu’s answer is very strange; she says she wants a pet crocodile because they’re soft creatures who are misunderstood because of their physical appearance- she also says she’ll name it Victoria or Victor).

 

Nayeon does most of the talking, Tzuyu mostly listens and laughs, she also has the perfect responses to Nayeon’s stories, and so far it’s worked out just fine.

 

When Nayeon has to go back to work, Tzuyu says she also needs to buy some groceries so her fridge can serve its purpose. Nayeon then suggests she also buys herself a chili tomato flavored instant noodles. Tzuyu learns it’s her favorite, and promises that she will try it. Then they bid their good bye.

 

Back at work, Sana often gives mischievous glances at Nayeon and the latter knows just what it is all about—Sana may have formed the idea on her head that Nayeon is dating Tzuyu which is a lie.

 

Never has a lie made Nayeon feel so giddy.

 

Days pass by so fast yet at the same time, so slow. When Nayeon is at work, she feels as if her 8 hour-shift is too short, but when she is at home 15 minutes seem to take eternity to fly. Why is it that when we do the thing we like to do, the time clock hands decide to circle faster? The question has crossed Nayeon’s mind so many times. but she never really looked for the answer.

 

Many things happened in those days. Jeongin tried his best to teach her how to play a guitar, that’s after she harassed him into it, but then they eventually both decided that giving Nayeon a guitar was no better than trying to attach one magnet to another magnet; it just wouldn’t work.

 

Nayeon also realized that she almost hadn’t seen her sister since she began working at Jae’s and that she missed her, so she woke up really early one morning to cook her breakfast but never told her that she was the one who made it; Yoona wouldn’t touch the food if she knew.

 

Tzuyu has been a really healthy element of her days lately. She makes her smile, makes her laugh, and just happy in general. Nayeon starts to think that the reason she’s always so excited to go to work is because she knows Tzuyu will be there outside, waiting for her, after her shift. She would give Nayeon her jacket when the wind is a little too strong for a summer night. She would always insist to hold Nayeon’s backpack while they walk, but only a few times has Nayeon let her. If there is any simple way Nayeon can put it… she is _gentle_ , and Nayeon is drawn to her.

 

Shift is done, and as they pack their bags preparing to go home, Sana goes up to Nayeon, smiling. She’s _always_ smiling.

 

“Hey…”

 

“Sana.” Nayeon zips her backpack done and stops to acknowledge Sana. “I’m really sorry about that mess earlier. If I hadn’t been so clumsy-“ Nayeon gets taken aback by the way Sana’s hand is suddenly touching her arm subtly.

 

“Hey… it’s fine. It really does happen.” Sana giggles.

 

Still, Nayeon is embarrassed. She made a mess this afternoon. It was going well- great, even, when Tzuyu passed by the diner with someone. A woman. And she was… beautiful. And maybe if Nayeon didn’t stretch her neck too much to follow them with her eyes, she would’ve seen Wooseok coming and she wouldn’t have bumped into him and there wouldn’t have been waffles and shakes all over the floor. Worse, the price of the food wasted will get cut off from her salary.

 

She really hates Tzuyu today, but she hates herself more for still feeling _curious_ of who that woman with Tzuyu might be.

 

“By the way, I was just going to tell you about this party at my friend’s. If you’re free tonight, we can go together.”

 

The offer is kind, and Nayeon misses going to parties. But as she thinks more of it, she gets reminded of the person she once was, the thought she can’t quite stomach.

 

Nayeon forces a smile, “I’m sorry, I can’t. I have to get home as soon as I can because of my nephew and my younger brother…” She blurts out an excuse. She doesn’t care, she just needs Sana to believe it.

 

“Oh, that’s okay. We can always hang out next time.” Sana, still smiling, pats Nayeon’s shoulder and nods as a way of saying good night and _see you tomorrow_.

 

Not too long after, Nayeon also heads home. The fact that Tzuyu isn’t outside this time stings a little, but she decides to just ignore it.

 

On the way she is trapped in her head. Being alone for so long, she’s gotten used to the company of her own thoughts. She walks slowly, taking her time. She lets herself indulge into the warm breeze of the summer wind. She looks up to the sky, crescent moon then greets her. The stars blink faintly in the sea of darkness, surrounding the moon. It is so peaceful. Until that one question comes back to pull the trigger of her anxiety.

 

_Would it make any difference if I was there?_

 

And that one question gets followed by more.

 

_Would they still be around if I was there?_

_Would my sister still hold such grudge against me if only I’d done better?_

_Would it be better if I were the one who got taken away from them?_

“You like being alone?”

 

Nayeon’s heart skips a beat, her feet take a halt. Then she continues to walk while giving Tzuyu a death glare.

 

“And you like to just show up out of nowhere after a date?” Nayeon knows that the bitterness in her voice is quite apparent. It makes her hate herself more.

 

Tzuyu laughs and slides her hand into the pocket of her jeans. “What date?”

 

“I saw you pass by the diner earlier. With someone…”

 

“Oh-“ Tzuyu says, as if it finally _clicks_. “Nope. I refuse to call that a date. All she did was rub in my face how much of a cavewoman I am.”

 

Nayeon tries to draw patience from every direction and just keeps her mouth shut. _No, Tzuyu, I don’t need you to tell me how it went. Thanks,_ she wants to say. But she chooses to stay quiet. Because, first, Tzuyu would assume she likes her, and second, she doesn’t really want to talk about it.

 

Despite the strong annoyance that is crippling inside her, Nayeon walks side by side with Tzuyu and she can’t ignore that familiar feeling as if they’ve known each other forever. It is strange and, at the same time, magnificent. Tzuyu has managed to break the ice when she treated her for lunch before. And after that they’ve drifted closer and closer, never apart.

 

It is insane, and Nayeon can’t quite believe it, but the girl whom she once saw as a creepy neighbour is now her _friend_. It is even more insane that Tzuyu successfully received the friend title when Nayeon swore she would never let someone get this close to her again.

 

“Where’s your friend? She doesn’t walk with you?” Tzuyu inquires. And it isn’t that she really needs an answer, she just wants to converse. She wants to her more than the faint sounds of their breaths.

 

“Who? Sana?”

 

“I don’t know. She’s a waitress, too, and she has perky cheeks as well.” Tzuyu pinches her own cheek, the part just right below her eyes.

 

Nayeon giggles at the gesture. “Yeah, that’s Sana.” _She’s not really a friend_. “Well, she’s got a party to go to this evening.”

 

“And she didn’t invite you?”

 

“She actually did. It’s me who didn’t wanna go.”

 

“Why not? Parties are fun.” Tzuyu says it as if she can’t believe Nayeon just said _no_ to it. She even moves her head like there is a music playing in the background.

 

“Nah. I don’t do parties anymore.” Nayeon flashes a wan smile, and upon seeing it Tzuyu stops with her silly moves.

 

“What do you do now, then?”

 

“Nothing. Wait tables? Do the chores at home?”

 

They are the only ones outside now, it is already 10 in the evening. Nayeon loves this feeling. It is the collision of serenity and bliss. Nayeon wants it to last, so she walks slowly, and Tzuyu matches her pace. Same foot moves at the same time.

 

“Ah, I think I asked the wrong question- how about this: what do you _want_ to do now?”

 

The question hooks Nayeon, and for some reason she gets shivers. She realizes she’s never really thought of it before.

 

Nayeon becomes quiet but not because she doesn’t want to answer, rather because she’s thinking it through. Because if she answers Tzuyu with honesty, she’ll also be honest to herself. So she repeats the question mentally.

 

_What do I want to do?_

 

Tzuyu waits. She doesn’t really mind. If anything, she’s happy that Nayeon is considering it carefully. She’s seen the girl punish herself and get tortured by her own thoughts. She’s seen her smile, a lot, but she’s never seen the genuine happiness in her eyes ever again after she’s reached the age of 13. It’s all because of the money and the fame. They make you think they’re what matter most. They make you think you will be happy when you have them. But no, because money and fame are deceitful. They take so many things from you and strip you off of the ability to be happy with simple things.

 

After what feels like thousands of steps, Nayeon finally answers.

 

“I want to witness the sun rise and set. And… I want to spend a whole hour appreciating the night sky, the moon, in a silent and peaceful place without having to think about anything.”

 

Tzuyu’s face softens as she listens to the shorter girl. She admits it surprised her, the simplicity of it. She expects Nayeon to say something more, something that doesn’t only involve the sunrise and sunset and night sky. But by the way Nayeon talked about it, Tzuyu knows it’s what she really wants, and it draws a smile on Tzuyu’s face. Nayeon is finally _growing_.

 

“You like the sky?” Tzuyu asks her. This time she’s curious.

 

“I do. I like the heavenly bodies because they’re calming. It’s like… despite the chaos going on below here, or your demons starting to create the chaos within you, when you look up you’ll be reminded of peace. Like someone up there is looking after you, and you feel safe in an instant.”

 

Tzuyu stops breathing. At least Nayeon has formed an idea of a Guardian long before.

 

“What if it’s true?”

 

“What is true?”

 

“That someone up there is… looking after you?”

 

Nayeon, though confused, just smiles and tilts her head. “Well, that’s just amazing, isn’t it? Imagine having someone who dedicates their life to keep you safe.”

 

“Would you like to say anything to them?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“What is that?”

 

“I appreciate everything… but I really wish they could also keep my parents safe.”

 

It hurts Tzuyu. The pain and suffering that lingered in Nayeon’s voice, it hurts her. She tells herself that if she could, she would take all the agony Nayeon is shouldering right now. The night is silent, the breeze is cozy, and this girl next to her is making her feel so much at once.

 

Nayeon stops. Tzuyu does, too. And the latter gasps softly when she realizes they have arrived at Nayeon’s gate. It means that today is over, and sleep will feel like eternity again.

 

“Thanks… for walking _with_ me.” Nayeon smiles tight, Tzuyu nods.

 

“Yeah, no biggie.” Tzuyu says, “I’m sorry I ask too much. It’s just- I really like it when you talk.” Tzuyu confesses and looks away. She doesn’t know herself why she is suddenly shy.

 

Nayen, on the other hand, manages to keep her eyes on Tzuyu but she is certain her cheeks are flushed red. She’s received many compliments before, but nothing sounded as sincere as the one Tzuyu just gave her.

 

Nayeon clears her throat. “Thanks. And don’t worry, I like being asked those kind of questions.”

 

“I guess we make a good pair, then?”

 

They both giggle.

 

“I guess we do.”

 

Nobody speaks after, but nobody moves either. It is obvious, the both still want to talk. To be around each other. But if nobody’s going to start a conversation soon, the silence will only grow awkward and awkward and none of the two wants that.

 

“Good night, Nayeon.” Tzuyu says under a heavy breath; it’s against her will to say it.

 

“Yeah. Good night.”

 

Tzuyu finally turns around, Nayeon figures she’ll wait until Tzuyu is inside first.

 

“Tzuyu.” Nayeon calls out. She doesn’t exactly know why she suddenly blurts out her name, so she just allows herself to also blurt out the next words she’s going to say. “Let’s talk again tomorrow.”

 

“We will.” Tzuyu grins, her dimple peeks.

 

Though Tzuyu doesn’t say it exactly, Nayeon knows it is a promise. And as they now both head into their respective houses, Nayeon thinks she can’t wait for tomorrow to come.


End file.
